Crav
Crav's seat in Spectropolis is an exquisite marble throne carved with an intricacy seen of various methods of crafting. The arms and back are overlaid with silver and chrome accents that glittered with precious gems. The legs of the throne are entwined with veins of precious minerals and materials. His insignia on the walls of the dome a small, but hefty angled chiseling hammer. Basic Stats #Power: 2 #Precision: 5 #Perception: 2 #Presence: 1 Skills Master Craftsman (4) As the God of Crafting Crav is far more adept at the art of creating objects then even the greatest mortal crafters. As such, he may create artifacts or other creations far easier than the other gods, making him an invaluable asset as a supplier. Enriching Touch (2) Crav's domain over Earth and his desire to create perfection in crafting gives him a touch that can enrich the soil and earth below him; making clay richer, making gemstones brighter and bigger, making ores purer and making stone flawless for carving. ''Tool of Office'' Crav’s tool of office is the cane he now carries to aid his disability. It is intricately carved from a thousand year old tree and accented with white stones. It can become a plethora of crafting tools and can quickly manipulate a material into a new item. It can only manipulate materials it is used upon and cannot generate more or other materials. Newly constructed items have no inherent magical properties and act as normal items would. Nothing larger than a small building can be manipulated. Personality Crav is an odd Overgod. While he is mostly friendly and respectful, he often becomes wild, loud and irresponsible after a few drinks. For reasons unknown, alcohol affects Crav in adverse ways. Creations *Realm of Craft (The City of Stone) *Durhians *Milteos *Clay of Creation *Architects *Golems *Hammer of Crav *Inspiration Totem *Resource Totem *Clarity Goggles *Fear Stone *Colossi *The New Moon Teritory Crav rules over Albastra, a long island in the Southwest. The Island is split down the middle by a large mountain, at the top of which resides his altar. To the West of the montains are several major cities scattered amongst green plains and sparse forests. To the East is a vast desert and a singular river. Appearances Crav appears to mortals in the guise of a Durhian or Milteo Blacksmith in a fine leather blacksmiths outfit on most occasions. He has also been known to appear as a clockmaker, an alchemist and an inventor. In his Overgod form Crav resembles both the Durhians and Milteos in many ways. He dresses in light clothing with fine leather accents. After the events of the calamity that occured during the Monster King's Rampage, Crav legs became withered and weak. he now holds a cane which he uses to walk. History Crav has been involved with the creation of a world before, but under a different name. He was the God of Crafting then as well. He doesn't like to talk about it though. Crav has raised wo gods in the current world, Von Trapt and Sonia. Von Trapt was raised to godhood from a mechinical castle that Crav sat upon while drunk and mournful. His power seeped into the castle uncheked due to his inebreiated state and created a god. Sonia was created as a companion to the lonely God. During the Calamity that occured during The Monster King's rampage Crav molded himself temporarily with Sonia and Von Trapt. His power was increased greatly. He used this power to raise a series of large raoming colossi that bore temples on thier backs. After which he assited Uburra-Namall in creating a cure. The expierence of fusing with the two other gods left Crav crippled in his legs. He spent the next few weeks recuperating and rebuilding the destroyed moon. Category:Overgods Category:Gods Category:Pantheon Leader Category:Crav's Pantheon